Demons vs Angels
by SimplyAWriterMmkay
Summary: "Mike, you need to be careful okay? Promise me" Mike has just graduated from highschool and have no further plans when it comes to college. His sister, her friends, Lucas and Max goes there, but he's still can't decide. Well, maybe he doesn't even have to think about college when Dustin explains why he said that particular phrase at graduation day. [Crossover AU]
1. Chapter 1 - Dustin's words

**Demons vs Angels**

 **Chapter 1 - Dustin's words**

 _ **FanFiction info**_ _:_

 _Hello fellow Stranger Things fan. My name is Amanda, and I am another simple writer who enjoys bringing out feelings and (of course) involving drama/pain/danger. Now, if you do not enjoy this, please choose another FanFiction to read. I don't want to be judged based on what I enjoy to write mmkay._ _This is an AU_ _\- which might or might not already have been written about before. I have no clue. It's a_ _crossover with Supernatural and Stranger Things_ _(without the characters from supernatural. The plot is more involved in this one - the one with the demons and angels thingy. I haven't really come to that part in Supernatural but internet spoils a lot - don't judge me if it goes wrong ples)_

—

 _In this story -_ _ **Mike Wheeler**_ _is 18 years old._

 _ **Eleven aka Jane**_ _is 17 years old. ?_

 _ **Dustin Henderson**_ _is 18 years old as well._

 _ **Lucas Sinclair**_ _is 19 (oldest in the group)._

 _ **William aka Will Byers**_ _is 17 years old as well. ?_

 _ **Maxine aka Max Mayfield**_ _is 19 years old too (few months younger than_ _ **Lucas**_ _)_

—

 _ **Nancy Wheeler**_ _is 20 years old._

 _ **Johnathan Byers**_ _is 21 years old._

 _ **Steve Harrington**_ _is 21 years old as well._

—

 _(They go to collage, including_ _ **Lucas Sinclair**_ _and_ _ **Maxine aka Max Mayfield**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **Mike Wheeler**_ _and_ _ **Dustin Henderson**_ _are still figuring out if they should start collage or not)_

 _(_ _ **Eleven aka Jane**_ _and_ _ **William aka Will Byers**_ _are unknown ((ooh, what may I mean with that~?)).)_

—

 _Pairings that will be in this story is_ _: MikexWill/MikexEleven (there will be slight drama between those ;]), DustinxOC (mhmm, but not the same OC from my other fanfic 'on the run and go'), WillxMike/WillxOC (Drama beacheesss), NancyxSteve/NancyxJohnathan (yes, I know. This story will be a huge romantic mess xD), LucasxMax (Wholesome pairing guys Cx)_

 _ **If you do not like any of these pairings, then I suggest going out of it to find another FanFiction too. If you do, have a good day!**_

 _Now, when most things are out there, what's left are the warnings._

 _ **WARNING; there will be drama, slight angst, demons and angels, homosexual relationships (if you're 'homophobic' then the 'go back arrow' is to your left upper corner), deaths, painful moments, might involve triggering words and curse words.**_ _If you do not like or can't handle any of these warnings then please leave this FanFiction for your own sake. I might be snazzy with comments here and there, but I do care about you despite you being a complete stranger to me. Now! Let's get the actual story going aye? I'm excited to start it, so yes, let's jump to it._

—

Mike remember what Dustin had told him after they both had graduated. He seemed slightly concerned when he had approached the black-haired teenager for whatever reason, but his concerned and shaky words were:

"Mike, you need to be careful okay? Promise me"

Mike was at home at the moment, brewing coffee by himself. Those specific words that were uttered by Dustin on that specific day was glued to his mind like superglue, and he was deeply in thought trying to figure out what Dustin meant. The coffee brewing soon beeped as it was done, and Mike poured himself a glass of black coffee. He leaned against the counter next to the brewing machine and put the edge of the coffee cup against his lips. His eyes were focusing at nothing, as the super hot liquid quickly ran down his throat. He coughed and twitched at the sudden warmth. Maybe he even cursed in the middle of it all, he can't remember. Since his thoughts were only focusing at one thing and one thing only.

"What did Dustin mean?" Mike whispers out to himself, his brows furrowed and his voice having the biggest confusion in it. Eventually, he put his coffee cup down at the counter next to the brewing machine and looked up at the ceiling. His hip-area was still resting against the counter, as he crosses his arms. He closes his eyes and almost forgot his surrounding.

But the door opening and closing was the sole reason he snapped out of his thinking and whipped his head around to see Nancy. She was surprised to see Mike in the kitchen sipping coffee by himself, and eventually asked:

"Where's mom and dad? They wanted me to give back their waffle-iron"

Mike blinks and stops leaning against the counter. He unwrapped his arms so they were hanging by his sides again and grabs the coffee cup again. He sips it another time, then looks at Nancy finally. He shrugs.

"They weren't here when I came home either" he admitted, afterwards taking a long and huge sip only to watch the irritation on Nancy's face grow. Nancy sighed and grabbed the cardboard where the waffle-iron laid and placed it onto the middle counter. She met with her younger brother's eyes just when he had stopped sipping his coffee and suddenly got this concerned face expression, but she snapped out of it and asked:

"So, how does it feel after graduating high school? Planning to start college?"

The questions hit Mike right where it shouldn't have. He forces a small smile, and was close to lying. However, Nancy was his sister. He couldn't bare to lie to his family, not when he really needs help and advice about this.

"I.. I'm not sure yet" he utters. Nancy was surprised to hear his answer, and approached him slightly.

"You don't have to know yet. Just, think and decide later, okay? Take your time. I'm here to help you if you need it Mike" Nancy speaks. Mike perks slightly to look at Nancy and smiles a little. He was thankful to his sister's supportive manner. Nancy isn't usually like that to him, or at least she wasn't before. Maybe college changed her a little?

"Anyway, please inform mom and dad that I left the waffle-iron" Nancy mentions. Mike nods, and says a clear 'of course' before Nancy had managed to walk to the front door. She turns around to him before she walks away as if to confirm with him that he will contact her if he needs help. Mike nods, understanding why she stalled on walking away. She smiled, waved him goodbye and walked out the door finally. The door shutting, and Mike immediately started thinking about the same thing again.

"Why do I have to be careful? I need to talk to Dustin about what he meant" Mike whispers to himself. He raised his cup to his lips again, again getting burnt by the coffee. But this time he didn't pay it any mind, as he nods to himself. He puts the coffee cup down, goes to grab a piece of paper where he wrote:

' _I'm at Dustin's place! Nancy came over and left the waffle-iron when you guys weren't home. I'll be back soon! - Mike_ '

Then he placed the paper next to the cardboard where the waffle-iron was and rushed to put on his shoes and jacket. He walks out, and grabbed his newly bought bicycle. He jumps onto it, and starts tramping away towards Dustin's place. Once he reached his place, he jumped off his bike and approached the front door. He knocks three times, and waited for someone to open the door. It was still very light out, so he wasn't scared of waiting by the doorstep. But Mike was otherwise scared of the dark. Soon, he heard footsteps approach the door. Mike was relieved to know someone was home, and it seemed to take a while to unlock the door.

Mike saw Claudia, Dustin's mother, by the door as soon as it was opened. She had a puzzled expression when spotting Mike by the front door. Almost as if she didn't know who he was. But of course she did.

"Mike? Are you here to see Dustin?" She asks. Mike smiles and nods.

"Yes ma'am, is he here?" He asks. She looks around, almost as if she was checking her surrounding. It made Mike a little bit uncomfortable. There was nothing dangerous going on right? Eventually, after seemingly checking her surrounding, she meets with Mike's eyes.

"He's here, but you shouldn't be here right now Mike. He's.. not in a good state of mind" Claudia speaks. Mike immediately got the uncomfortable shivers down his spine and curiosity got the best of him.

"Wait, what? Is Dustin okay?" He asks, majorly concerned. He tried pushing himself inside but got held back by Claudia.

"Listen, Mike. You can't enter. Dustin.." Claudia tries. Mike got slightly irritated and tried pushing through again, but got slightly pushed away by Claudia so that he fell to his butt onto the doorstep.

"I'm so sorry" Claudia whispers, before she drastically closes the door and starts to lock it again. Mike immediately threw himself back to his feet and banged onto the door.

"Ma'am! Please, I need answers! Only your son can help me with this..!"

But she didn't return to the door. Silence fell over the house instead, and Mike frustratingly puts his forehead onto the door. He gave up. Even if he needed answers from Dustin, he gave up. That was, until, Dustin himself approached the door. He unlocks it and meets with Mike's eyes. Mike was majorly shocked to see him, scared he wasn't doing okay thanks to Claudia.

"Dustin-!"

"Shh, just, come inside" Dustin interrupted. He grabbed Mike by his shirt and practically dragged him inside before he drastically shut the door again. Locking it. Mike was so confused, and he saw how Claudia eyed him from across the room. He felt like he wasn't welcome at all. Dustin begged Mike to sit down, and Mike did so. Staring at Dustin as he slowly walked over to sit down across from him. He seemed to be really, really exhausted for some reason.

"Mike. You dumbass!" He suddenly shouts. Mike was a little taken aback and wondered why in the heavens he shouted at him. Especially calling him a dumbass.

"What? What now?!" Mike speaks up, clearly confused. Dustin was angry at him for approaching his house, for some reason.

"You shouldn't be here right now. I told you to be careful!"

Mike immediately remember why he was here in the first place after hearing Dustin's weird sentence.

"Dustin, what should I be careful of? I don't get it!" Mike asked. Clearly upset and confused by it all. Dustin sighed and looked around the room. His eyes got clued to a certain spot, which made Mike confused but curious so he looked at the spot. Nobody or nothing was there, which made Mike very scared. He didn't rush things however, as Dustin soon met with his eyes again. He had fear in his eyes as well.

"Do you believe in demons Mike?" Dustin suddenly asked. Mike felt how his blood almost ran cold at that question, but sure he did. He wasn't religious in any way, but he did believe in them.

"I do.." Mike whispers. He was almost too scared to answer, but he did.

"A few months ago, before graduation, we had a small party right? To celebrate something I can't really remember at the moment" Dustin spoke. Mike nodded, listening to what Dustin was telling him.

"On that day, I asked if you could join me on the way back home to my place" Dustin says. Mike nods and speaks up:

"And I said you're grown up now, so you don't need someone to follow you back home.. to my defense I was drunk as heck"

Dustin nodded, affirming what he said. He slightly chuckled at the drunk part, as he clearly remember that he was.

"Before the party" Dustin starts. Mike swallows nervously.

"I had a nightmare. It involved me and you at the party, and ... a demonic shape" Dustin continued. Mike was getting cold chills again.

"The dream had this angelic voice, telling me to not walk home alone after this party.." Dustin whispered. Mike stared at Dustin subconsciously, just thinking and listening to his best friend.

"I did, since you wouldn't join me.. and I was attacked" Dustin continued. He was now fiddling with his fingers as he avoided eye contact with anything or anyone in this room. Mike was getting extremely nervous and worried for Dustin.

"At first, he looked like a normal dude just attacking me out of nowhere. But I saw that he had black eyes. Normal people don't have black eyes.. so I panicked.. and thought that I may not get to graduate after all.." Dustin finally continued. Mike was so shocked, and at first didn't really believe in Dustin. But he kept looking over at a spot next to him at certain times. Was the demon next to Mike?

"But he spared my life.. for a deal" Dustin finally spoke. Mike almost stood up in shock. Making a deal with a demon wasn't smart at all.

"Because he saw you, Mike. You're my best friend, and demons are sadistic fucks.. he spared my life only if he got to use my body however he liked. Meaning possession whenever he wishes" Dustin immediately spoke up, which was the reason Mike didn't stand up and shout at him. Mike sunk back down into the couch and stared at Dustin in disbelief.

"That's why I wanted you to be careful. He might possess me and hurt or even kill you. He promised not to touch my mom, but he didn't agree with letting you be unharmed if he got an urge someday.." Dustin explained. Mike was almost getting teary eyed as he listened to Dustin. He had to be scared and cautious of his best friend?

"Dustin.."

"I get if you don't want to associate yourself with me after this" Dustin interrupted. But Mike spoke up his name louder, making him stop his rambling for a second.

"I'm still your friend" Mike spoke. Dustin was super surprised and shocked to hear that after telling him everything that's been going on and what might happen.

"Stop it Wheeler.." Dustin whispers. Sad now. Mike shook his head no, and stared to that same spot he's been staring at from time to time.

"Hey, demon. Leave him be!"

Suddenly, something grabbed Mike and almost threw him across the room. He only flew a few meters. Dustin stood up and yelled at this demon who was with him to never do that again. Then he turned to Mike.

"Mike, you can't tell a demon to leave.. he has to leave on own accordance" Dustin sadly explained. He walked over to Mike and helped him up, then immediately backed Incase the demon felt like possessing him in that moment.

Mike was so shaky, that he didn't know what to really do. He now believed in Dustin's story to 100%.

"So I should be careful of ever approaching you?" Mike asked Dustin. Dustin turns to Mike in a dreading way. Mike knew what the answer was going to be, and he hated it.

"Yes Mike.. but you can't be out of your house at night either. The demon told me he recognized your face with another demon.." Dustin warned. Now Mike felt how his own pulse raised and how he so badly wanted to run out of this house. But he had to say one last thing before going away.

"Dustin. I will still be your friend, despite being absent"

Then Mike was out of there. Not letting Dustin get a chance of talking back to him about what he just said.

Dustin just stared at Mike as he had grabbed his bicycle and started bicycling away. Behind him stood a man dressed in black, with a hand placed onto Dustin's shoulder.

" **Looks like you're in pain** "

"Yes.. he was my best friend"

" **He isn't anymore?** "

"I can't afford him to get hurt"

" **Poor Dustin...** "

—

Mike was quick on his bicycle this time. Sweat running down his face as he remembers what Dustin told him lastly.

" _The demon told me he recognized your face with another demon.."_

Was Mike their next target?

Was he going to get attacked?

Suddenly, as he was bicycling in inhuman speeds to get home before it get's dark out, the front tire starts to slide to the left. His whole bike got thrown to the side and he fell off. Accidentally scraping up his whole left, bare arm. He held in a small pain filled cry, and slowly sat up. The first thing he does is check his arm. He was only wearing a green and white t-shirt, and since he landed onto his arm and slid onto the gravelled road.

His arm was definitely bleeding, and he curses under his breath as he tries to stand up. He looked over at his new bike which looked like it's been used for a long time now, and sighed. The front tire was bent on the half, and there was no way he could get back up on it. He really needs to calm down, realizing he just lost control of his bike.

"Mike?" A familiar voice suddenly says. It wasn't Dustin, but an voice he's only heard four times before. He still knew who it was.

"Hi Lucas" Mike says, without trying to suppress any emotions he was feeling right now. He saw Mike's arm, and walked up to it.

"Shit dude, I wish I had bandage or something for that" Lucas says with concern. Mike sighs slightly.

"It's only a scratch from when I stupidly fell off my bike" Mike explains, pointing to his bike that was right behind Lucas. Lucas looks down behind him and decided to push it so he could see it more clearly.

"Damn dude" Lucas whispers, chuckling out of worry for his - kinda - friend who was hurt. Mike approaches the bike as well, and puts a hand onto the handle of it.

"I still need to get home. Quick" Mike says, quickly adding the last part as he saw how the sky starts to darken.

"Oh, why such a hurry? I haven't seen you since last year man" Lucas speaks. Mike looks at him with a sad expression, hating to diss a person who he admittedly wanted to talk to more.

"Why are you even out here? It's dangerous out at night nowadays" Mike spoke, suddenly suppressing his wish to talk to Lucas more and sounds more serious only to scare him slightly.

"Dangerous? Wait what?" Lucas speaks. But Mike didn't answer and simply started to walk away with his bike. He wanted to join Mike, but seeing how he seemed not to want him to, he just walked back home which laid the other direction. He had just been out on a jog when he stumbled upon Mike.

Mike had been walking for a while now and the sky was already way too dark. He cussed at himself for being stupidly slow, but he couldn't walk any faster or he would probably trip over air or something else; considering his bad luck before.

And then he stopped.

It's dark out. He's alone. Dammit.

"I should've let Lucas join me.." Mike whispers. He remembers how Dustin had told him about not going alone at night. But it was too late, wasn't it?

Mike luckily saw his house in the distance however, and starts to calm down. But he felt weirdly watched. He turns his head around to see if anyone was there, but nobody was. Mike swallows and tries to not think too badly about it. It would drive him insane if he constantly thought about it. But the feeling of being watched quickly returned to him when his face was shifted towards his house again. He starts to practically run with his destroyed bike towards his home. Outside, luckily, stood Karen Wheeler and Ted Wheeler. They've been waiting for Mike to arrive ever since it started getting late out. Karen, Mike's mother, immediately ran towards him despite not wearing shoes, and hugged him. She hadn't seen Mike's arm, so it stung Mike so badly when her arms wrapped around him. He let's out a small grunt to make Karen realize something hurt him, and she pulls away directly when she heard him. It took a small while for Karen to realize his arm was badly scratched, but when she realized she immediately brought Mike inside.

"What happened to your arm Mike?" Ted asks when Karen was dragging him inside. Ted followed as Karen sat Mike down onto the couch, still waiting for an answer.

"Uhm, me and Dustin got into a brawl outside his house and he accidentally pushed me hardly, so I scratched my arm" Mike came up with. His mother, who was bringing a medical kit, looked over at him worriedly. Ted just stood there and watched.

"You two rarely fight though" Karen speaks up. Mike smiles slightly.

"But this time, we did. Sadly"

"A simple push couldn't have caused such a wound" Ted speaks up suddenly. Mike swallows.

"Well, when I was going back home, my bike kinda bent it's front tire, and I was thrown against the ground.. so my small wound got way worse" Mike comes up with. The second one wasn't entirely a lie. Ted believed that one however, and so did Karen. She starts dabbing a tissue with some wound cleaning spray on it, which did sting considerably lot. But Mike managed to withstand the pain. When the cleaning was done, Karen starts to check the deepest parts of the wounds. They weren't deep enough to need stitches, so she simply bandaged his arm up and made sure no blood would keep seeping from the wounds. When that was done, Mike thanked his mother wholeheartedly, then looked at Ted who was about to say something.

"So, what did you and Dustin talk about?" He asks. Genuinely curious.

Mike got nervous again, but came up with something to blame instead of telling the insane truth.

"Dustin told me something yesterday, on the graduation day, that was quite rude to say. I kept thinking about it all day today, so after Nancy left the waffle-iron, I wrote the small letter before I went off to Dustin's place. He didn't want me there, and I tried asking him about yesterday. He explained it, but it made us end up in a brawl. The rest should be clear to you guys" Mike lied. He was good at lying, thank god. He moved his arm to indicate what he meant in the end. They both nodded.

After that, Mike got a cup of black coffee. He smiles and thanks his mother, and raises his cup up to his lips again. Sipping the scowling hot liquid. He was being careful with sipping too much this time.

"Mike, we're going to shop some groceries. Is it okay if you stay here?" Karen suddenly asks. Preparing to go outside with Ted. Mike smiles warmly and nods. He felt safe in his house.

"Sure" Mike says warmly. They both smile, then goes towards the car. The house got awfully quiet once the front door shut close. He looks at the coffee in his mug, distracting his focus away from anything else as he kept thinking of what Dustin really said.

' _Demons.. they really_ _ **do**_ _exist..'_ Mike thought.

Suddenly, another male's voice speaks, causing Mike to look up from his coffee.

"Yes, yes we do exist indeed"


	2. Chapter 2 - Guardian angel and a demon

**Demons vs Angels**

 **Chapter 2 - Guardian angel and a demon**

Mike jumped quite good at the jumpscare that he received. A boy was sitting across from him, squatting at the furniture and smirking his way. He wore all black clothes and Mike didn't recognize him from anywhere. He seemed around his age, maybe younger.

"Who are you? When did you enter my house?" Mike asks. The boy stops squatting and formally sits down onto the sofa, crossing his legs slightly.

"I entered when your family went to go shopping" He says, simply. Mike furrowed his brows and doesn't remember seeing him walk in. His parents didn't even react on him entering, so how did he..

Mike soon realized what this boy was and quickly got up on his feet. He almost sprints upstairs, clumsily making his way up to his room. He closed his door and locked it, standing with his back against the door. He hoped he didn't follow, and let him be. But since when has that ever worked before?

Mike thought he could withstand the demons powers himself by blocking the door, but oh how wrong he was. The door was forced open, and Mike fell down onto the ground face first. He coughed, and placed a hand onto his nose before he felt the male lay a hand onto Mike's shoulder. Basically dragging him to him to make him stand up again. Then he turns Mike around and stares at him with a smirk still planted on his face.

"Is that how you treat all your guests Mike?" He asks. Mike was taken aback when he knew his name even before asking. Though, this demon even heard his thoughts before. He wasn't too surprised. He took some steps back away from him.

"What do you demons want from us? We haven't done anything" Mike whispers. The boy's brown eyes suddenly turned pitch black, and that was when it was confirmed he was in fact a demon. Mike could only stare in disbelief.

"What we want is to simply live, Wheeler.. live like a demon does" He simply spoke. Mike was confused. Why couldn't they do it alone then? Like humans do? Maybe because they weren't human..

"And why do you need us for that?" Mike asks. His words exited his mouth quickly, quicker than he wished. Probably because he felt like he was going to pass out from stress and fear any moment. The demon smiles, and looks down at his own hands.

"It's different when we can use a humans body... to our advantage. But you wouldn't know that difference, since you're a living person still" He explained. Mike furrowed his brows, but didn't say anything. He couldn't know how it felt, for sure. But he never wanted to become someone like them. Out to hunt people and put them in pain. The demon took some small steps towards Mike, who was right against his bedroom window. He couldn't back any further.

"I want to make a deal, Mike" He starts. Mike knew it, he was out after him, just like that invisible demon was out after Dustin.. and remembering how Dustin didn't like it one bit, made him non hesitant with his answer.

"No way. I'm not making a deal with a demon" he simply spoke. His voice got a hint of anger - irritation even. That was when the demon leaned in closer towards Mike.

Since Mike was bisexual, he couldn't help but to feel weirdly.. attracted? No. Not attracted... he felt more intrigued than attracted. He can admit that this demon was rather attractive, and handsome. But he was still a demon, who was trying to lead Mike into a trap.

"I'm still not doing it" Mike repeated. The demon's smirk only grew wider.

"If you don't, I'll be here longer.." he whispers. Mike was confused by what he meant with that. He seemed to read Mike's confusion as he suddenly explained what he meant.

"Make a deal with me, and I'll be with you all the time till I'm practically bored with you.. don't make a deal, and I'll be here everyday until you shake my hand" He explains. To Mike's head, both things seemed awfully and equally bad. So this time, Mike smirks and says:

"What's the difference between those? Eh? I see none"

The other male smirked even more, and he slowly reached out with his hand. A demon cannot force a human to shake it, cause that wouldn't make anything. He just waited for Mike to shake it.

"I'm not that much of a plague as most demons" he admitted. But Mike definitely didn't believe him. He refused to shake his hand still.

"And I can see you need more friends" He suddenly says. Mike was surprised to hear him say that, as it hit a small sore spot. He stared at this demon, and spoke:

"And as if I'd befriend a _demon_ of all people"

He shrugged.

"Just do it Mike.."

"And what does the deal say?" Mike says, avoiding the thing he said before. Like he was going to blindly shake this demons hand. Hell no.

"If you shake my hand, you accept me to use your body whenever I wish through possession, and I will leave your family be. But I can't promise to be kind all the time" he says while chuckling lowly. Mike knew this was insane.

"Please.. don't hurt anyone" Mike demanded. He tilted his head, and smirked.

"I'm a demon, Mike. We were created for the sole purpose of dark intentions.. we'll simply see~" he purred. Mike swallowed. He knew that the moment he shook this demons hand, his life will be changed for - probably the worse. And he can forget making friends.

But, did he have a choice? He didn't want a demon pestering his ass all the time. But the closer his hand got to this demon's hand, the more he regretted every second of it.

—

"Where's Eleven?! Please send her down, immediately. Another demon is trying to lure a human in. He doesn't seem to have a guardian angel" a man dressed in white said. Soon, a female with a black and slim dress comes into the room where the man was. Her name was Jane, but people call him Eleven because of her background once she was human. And her wrist tattoo.

"Demon?" She asks, seriously. The man nods, and puts out a hand towards Eleven. It starts shining, and soon, Eleven spread huge white wings out from her back. Her eyes closed and trying to locate where this human was through this mans mind. She saw him, and the moment she did, she was gone and diving straight towards the place they were.

"You're not shaking his hand" Eleven whispers, and soon, she appeared by the door opening to Mike Wheeler's room. Mike jumped and the demon swiftly turned around when the dunce was heard. He smirked, but it was definitely not a happy one. It was a 'god dammit why now' smirk.

"What the" Mike whispers. But he was interrupted by the demons angry voice.

"Why does an angel have to appear right when I was going to make a friend" he says angrily. The angel walks towards the demon.

"You're not trying to befriend anyone. You're trying to bring chaos to the humans world just like every other demon" she speaks formally. Her stance powerful, and she had a glow around her. Mike couldn't stop staring at her. He was speechless.

"And I was one step close to doing it. Mike here was going to shake my hand like a good little human that he is" He spoke, slowly turning to Mike again. Mike noticed how he stared at him, and got scared again. Eleven reaches out with her hand towards the demon.

"You're not going to succeed this time, Will"

He smirks.

"So an angel knows my name? Isn't that a bit unholy?" The demon, apparently named Will, speaks up. Mike closes his eyes tightly. He almost cried, thinking he was only dreaming all this. That none of what he found out today was true. Demons don't exist, only angels. But when he opens his eyes, the demon was still there - brawling with this angel who apparently came to save him.

"Hm. Fine, I won't make a deal with this human" Will suddenly spoke. Mike was shocked, and the angel lowered her hand. She didn't attack when it wasn't necessary. The demon turns to Mike, pats his shoulder gently, then quickly utters "not yet at least" and disappear before the angel could do anything about it. She bit her lip in anger, but she couldn't cuss under her breath since she was an angel. Mike slowly slid down to the ground, covering his ears in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened.

The angel, Eleven, approached Mike with caution but care. She bent down in front of the boy, and puts a hand onto Mike's left shoulder - right where the demon had patted him.

"Mike" she speaks. Her voice was even soothing to listen to. He uncovers his ears and looks up at her.

"I'm now your guardian angel. As long as I'm here with you, Will can't lay a hand on you. But I can't stop him from being present.. he might come back" She spoke. Mike listened to her, and nodded.

"Thank you" Mike whispers. The angel was surprised at the humans words, but smiled thankfully at his thanks. She nods as if to say 'no problems' then stands up.

"If he returns when I'm not here, shout out 'Jane' and I'll be here" she spoke. Mike smiled.

 _Jane._ How beautiful.

Jane then stood up, smiled at Mike, and shot up into the air without another word. A beam of light making Mike covering his eyes, and then poof, she was gone. As well as that demon, Will.

Mike stood up, and rubbed his bandaged arm nervously. He was happy this day was over, but now when he knew that these days could easily repeat - he felt vulnerable. That angel, wow. She was so pretty. And that demon... holy shit, he was handsome but evil. Mike sighed.

"I don't think college will be a choice for me" He whispered to himself.

"Mike? Are you here?" He heard from downstairs. It was Nancy, and their parents. Mike calmly walked down the stairs after closing the door again. The lock was destroyed, but he didn't think of explaining that to them yet.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs" he says, then slowly walks downstairs. He saw that Nancy wasn't alone. He was hanging out with Johnathan Byers. This was the first time Mike had seen him in person. Nancy has only spoken about him before, saying how kind and awesome he was as a friend. But he knew Nancy felt something more for him.

However, she's with Steve. So Mike don't know what will happen.

"Yo" Mike says, once he saw Johnathan. He says a quick 'yo' back and reaches out with his hand to Mike. The gesture immediately reminded Mike of the previous actions and he looked up from Johnathan's hand and into his eyes in such an dramatic way that he was startled by it.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you disliked handshakes" Johnathan kindly apologized. Nancy was confused.

"He doesn't" Nancy says. She looks at Mike worriedly.

"Is everything okay bud?" Johnathan asked. Mike forced forward a smile once he snapped back to reality. Dammit, how could he be so stupid. Johnathan isn't a demon.

"Yeah, sorry. I took a small nap upstairs, and had this nightmare. I guess I haven't fully snapped out of it yet" Mike explained. He reached out to try again, and this time Mike shook it kindly. Then they all entered the kitchen area.

"So Mike, you finally graduated. You thinking of attending collage soon?" Johnathan suddenly asked. Mike stopped, and Nancy knew how much of a sensible conversation piece that was. She almost stopped Johnathan, but Mike soon spoke up.

"No. I'm not attending college. I think I'm ready enough to take on real jobs" Mike suddenly spoke. Karen and Ted who was also in the kitchen almost spit out their coffee and Nancy was super surprised.

"Oh" Johnathan simply said. That was exactly what Johnathan did, and man, was it hard for him to find a job after.

"That's not good buddy.. I did that, and almost ended up homeless" Johnathan says, having a sad voice tone. Nancy looks at him and then at Mike.

He smiles in a faked way again at Johnathan and waved with his hand.

"I'm just not interested in college" he simply said, before he went to grab himself another cup of black coffee. Giving Johnathan no time to reply back. Nancy approaches Mike and meet his eyes in the middle of sipping his coffee.

"What Nancy?" Mike asks. Nancy sighs.

"Please, give it a bit more time before you really decide" she says. Mike drags his mouth to the side and stares at the coffee in silence. Before he decided to listen to his sister. He nodded as affirmation to her.

But he was pretty certain.

That the demon, Will, and the angel, Jane, was going to be involved a lot in his life.


End file.
